Slug-Cat624's Junk Drawer
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: A pile of fics that desperately want to go somewhere and I can't get them to. Up for adoption if you PM me.
1. Harry Potter and X-Files

**Harry Potter/X-Files**

 _"Freak! Freak! Harry Potty the freak!"_

The taunts from Dudley and his friends made him feel like he was burning inside. Maybe that's why their hair caught on fire. He sniffed, and curled deeper into the cupboard. He watch a spider make its idle journey down it's web and sighed. Maybe someday, something, _anything_ good will happen to him. _Maybe tomorrow._ That's what he always promised himself. Tomorrow.

* * *

 _He was dreaming._

Everywhere was white. When he took a step, he bounced slightly. _Maybe this is what walking on a cloud is like._

There's a girl. Tall, slim, dark hair and eyes. But the most remarkable thing were the golden wings that sprouted from her back. The little boy, a mere 8 year old, looked up at the girl eyes wide.

"Are-are you an an-angel?", he stuttered.

The girl smiled kindly. "I think so."

"Bu-but you don't kn-kn-know? Wh-why?"

She shook her head, eyes far away. "Some things aren't destined to be known, young one." She looked sadly at the little boy. "Like how some aren't destined to be."

"Li-like hav-veing a-a fam-m-ily?"

She looked him in the eyes, dark brown to emerald green. "You will. I promise."

Somehow he believed the girl. "What's your name?", he whispered.

The girl picked him up, and held him close. "Samantha Mulder, Harry Potter. Samantha Mulder."

* * *

Dana Scully groaned as the tapping on her shoulder arose her from sleep. "Mum?


	2. Star Wars AU

**Obi-Wan in the Darth Vader suit but Anakin still turns and Obi-Wan dosen't.**

The smoky, fiery, air burns down my throat, making me want to cough, to _get away_ from this vile place. But I can't, not yet. I stare into the golden eyes of the man I once knew, and the darkness that twists around him is so pronounced you can almost see it. Hatred, anger, and jealousy roll off him in waves so powerful it almost knocks me down. I see him bend his knees, and _Oh gods Anakin, don't try it! Please!_ "I have the high ground, Anakin. Don't try it."

He says something that I don't catch because I'm thrown to the ground with a powerful Force push. As I struggle ageist the invisible bonds, he jumps, and lands lightly on the scorched earth. He brings the firey blue blade closer, closer... I scream as it savers my left arm. "One the Jedi." he sneers.

He takes the blade to my right arm now. "Two for loyalty." I want to fall into the blackness-

"Oh no, Master," he purred. "I will grant you no such peace." The tears start to fall.

"Three for peace." Left leg. I'm shaking, screaming. A steady stream of tears, sweat, and blood run down my face, sizzling when it touches the smoking earth.

"Four for LOVE!" he roars, but all I can to is whimper.

"Ana-kin... why?"

His golden eyes glow brighter. "Why, old man? WHY?! Because I'm greater than your precious code! I have become more powerful than all the Jedi!"

"S-sor-ry... Ana-kin... failed you. I love-" I tumble into blackness.


	3. Harry Potter and Ranger's Apprentice

**Harry Potter/Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

 _What was the story of the most powerful wizards and witches of the age? What were the real stories of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and of course, Slytherin? Were they who we think they were? And what does Luna have to do with it?_

* * *

The smell of wood smoke and the crackling of many fires and voices flowed into the night. No one noticed the shadowy skull with a snake wreathing around it.

"...And were glad to introduce Will Treaty's apprentice, Maddie, to her second Gathering! Lets all be thankful that we made it through another year!" The group of Rangers roared in approve, while Gilan was hit with a rock in a rather undignified place. He looked up. "Maddie, get down here!" The young Ranger promptly dropped from the tree, right onto Gilan.

"Ow! Not Funny-YOU COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU RUN!" As Gilan promptly chased the running apprentice down the stage and into the woods, Will stepped up.

"Now that he's gone," Will nodded to the trees, "I have a very important announcement- Gilan and Jenny are getting married!" The Corps roared with laughter and the obviously 'secret' information. "Now I know you all-"

"WILL!"

Will looked over with and innocent look on his face. "What's the matter Gil?"

"YOU LITTLE-" A voice from the crowd silenced him.

"We all knew you know. Pretty obvious the way you two gaze at each other."

"Halt." Gilan growled. "I-" But he was interrupted again, this time with a spectacular _crash!_

"OW! Harry- Oh god! Harry don't say his back!"

The crowd parted to reveal a bushy haired girl and a black haired boy, clutching his face. "He's here..." the boy gasped.

The girl straitened, and looked around. "You all need to get out of here, now!" she said drawing a polished wooden stick. "He'll kill you all!"

Gilan's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I don't have time for this-" Suddenly the boy was on his feet, clutching the girl's shoulder.

"Don't let any go... hidden among... feel him." The girl nodded.

"On second thought, none of you are leaving."

Gilan raised and eyebrow. "Is that so?" Suddenly, the boy gasped.

"I need a snake... Hermione, I need a snake..."

The girl nodded and pointed her stick at the grass. _"Accio snake!"_ A snake flew threw the air and landed at her feet.

 _"Sashha a see... Esassah seet."*_

 _"Sh sesh, se ess."**_

The Rangers stood there, stunned. The snake slithered away, the boy following, and coming to a stop in front of Halt.

 _"Do you hear me, heir of the House of Snakes?"_

 _"Yes..."_

* * *

*~ "Find a parselmouth. Point me."

**~ "Of course, my master."


	4. Ranger's Apprentice AU

**Ranger's Apprentice travels to the modern world**

The girl looked left and right, her chocolate hair wiping in the wind. The rain batted at her, while the icy water dripped down her slim form. She snuggled tighter into her coat as she took a small step onto the slick pavement. She never liked crossing the street in the rain, especially when it was this cold when there could be ice forming. Seeing the street was clear, she adjusted the bag on her shoulders and carefully begin to cross. Suddenly, there was a rumble of a oncoming car and the form of a man. She didn't think, just ran, skidding on the icy road, pushing him out of the way. She felt an impact, than darkness took her.

Halt groaned and rolled over.

Halt began, with great difficulty, to recall the events of the past few hours. He remembered going out with Will and Gilan to journey to the gathering. He remembered a instant that time seemed to stop and a shadow pass overhead. He remembered a bright light and the smell of scorched flesh. He remembered one instant his adoptive sons being there, the next gone. He remembered stumbling, and feeling the ground change beneath his feet. He remembered a dull roar, getting closer by the second, and another body slamming into him. Then... nothing. He cautiously opened his eyes.

Less than a meter from him though, was a slumped form of a girl. Cuts and scrapes scattered her body, and one leg was twisted at an odd an angle. But what was most sickening was her head. The skull was almost split in half, and under the blood and grime you could see the pale tissue inside. He took a few deep breaths and immediately the cool damp air combined with years of training kicked in. He sat up, and slid his saxe from it's case and tore of the hem of his cloak. He dragged himself over, wincing at the pain in his tender arm, to where the girl lay. He checked her pulse. It was faint, but there. Quickly and efficiently he went to tending to her cuts and deep scrapes. He bound the leg but left the head alone, knowing that if he touched the wound he might injure her further. He sat back, relatively satisfied, just as distant sirens could be heard.

Needless to say, the medics were surprised when they found the girl expertly bandaged and with a green-grey cloak covering her. The man


End file.
